The present invention relates to machinery for manufacturing glass containers, and specifically, to pusher mechanism which transfer glass containers deposited on a dead plate of an individual section machine to a moving conveyor which will deliver the containers to a Lehr.
In state of the art multi-container pushers, a pneumatic cylinder extends a container handling arm, having a plurality of L-shaped pockets, to a container receiving location. Formed containers are deposited proximate these pockets on a dead plate and air under pressure is directed toward the containers either by a pocket air distributor secured to the dead plate opposite the container handling arm or by air jets which direct pressurized air against the side of the container furthest away from the corner against which it will be located.